Dark Beginnings
by ImpalaCapLeo
Summary: Splinter gave up Leonardo in order to get his daughter, Miwa. How will the brothers feel about their brother joining the Foot? Guess you'll have to read it. RATED FOR GORE, VIOLENCE, MENTIONS OF TORTURE AND LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own TMNT. Sorry about so many updates. I have finally found a topic I want to further explore, so please enjoy!**

**Betrayed - Chapter 1**

* * *

Leo would be turning fifteen. He gave up bothering everyone after six years ago. They had all forgotten his birthday even though he would always be at theirs, preparing and cleaning up after them. He always made sure to get them good presents with what little money he could scavenge for.

Leo loved his brothers more than he could ever express. They were his world.. His everything. Without them, he'd be nothing.

His life would be boring and miserable.

Leo had lately noticed his father keeping a careful eye on him like something ominous was going to happen later.. To be honest, it gave Leo the chills having his sensei's eyes watching him every minute of the day. He had always trained harder than his other brothers, keeping his distance. He always felt he wasn't good enough to protect them. That he needed to train harder. That didn't matter though as night fall, his life would change.

Master Splinter had entered his room, the small freezing room lit with a candle light. "Leonardo, my child. Come with me please. We are going to be doing your midnight training somewhere else tonight." He said in a shaky voice.

This was weird. Splinter never spoke with hesitance. It was almost like he was making a decision. Something was in father's hand.

Leo slowly got out of the warmth of his bed and rubbed his eyes, following his sensei out wearing all his gear that he slid on quickly. He started to get suspicious as the awkward silence filled his ears. "Master, where are you taking me?" He asked lowly.

"Hush, Leonardo. We're almost there." He said as he opened the lid to the manhole, starting to climb up. Leo followed, checking his surroundings.

"Father wait! It's a trap don't go out there!" Leo called as he could see ninja in the corner of his eyes. Splinter however took no notice just continued walking as the ninja watched silently from where they stood on the roof. Metal hitting against more metal could be heard as a tall man with a metal helmet on walked forward. One of his eyes was blind while the half of his face was a dark, red purple like he was burned..

"Hamato Yoshi, have you brought me your best pupil?" The dark tone of his voice made Leo shutter. "Yes, I have Oroku Saki. He is ready for you to train him and join the Foot Clan." Came Splinter's emotionless reply. "Where is my daughter?" Splinter asked, looking around.

Leo had a dark look of betrayal flash between his face as he glared at his father. "Is this what you wanted to do?!"

"Give me away like some pet for a girl!" Leo snarled as his gaze burned daggers in the back of Splinter's head. Leo watched as a girl was pulled forward, chains around her hands that were tied behind her back. Her eyes were watered with tears. "I have already told her the truth and all. She will obey you now." Shredder finished pushing Miwa into Splinter's strong hold as Splinter yelled for Leonardo to go with his new master.

Shredder handed Leo a note as he made his way over. _We never liked you at all, Leonardo. You are the worst big brother in the world.. You useless, worthless, piece of shit.. You aren't wanted.. We HATE you! -Mikey, Donnie, and Raph._

Leo crushed the paper in his hands as he closed his eyes for a brief second. "Come now, slave." Shredder said pushing Leo into the white van.

Splinter held Miwa tight as he watched Leonardo be taken away. He turned with Miwa crying in his arms, taking what he had lost so long ago, home. He would make up an excuse for Leonardo to tell to his sons.. They wouldn't know the truth.

* * *

Leo hugged his knees as the ride to his new home was in pure, death silence. His eyes watered as he squeezed them shut, not wanting to show his pain to these strangers.. The words said to him shattered his heart.. Leonardo was no longer himself.

He was something darker.. Something more evil.

When the van stopped, he stood up and followed his new master out and headed into the black building.

He was led into the Shredder's throne room as the Shredder sat down, his gaze staring coldly at Leonardo. "You are my _slave_. If you disobey me, your punishment will be torture, by me personally. You will call me master until you have earned the right to call me father. I will train in the ways of the Foot Clan. You will do anything I say.. Even kill. Is that understood?" Shredder finished as he crossed his arms.

Leonardo knelt down, bowing his head low. "Yes, Master." He said in a darker tone of voice. "Your gear awaits you in your temporary room. Tomorrow we will see if you can prove your worth, _pet_. Now be gone." Shredder spat as he leaned back, watching Leo leave.

Leonardo was led by a Foot Ninja to his temporary bedroom. The doors were like the paper ones you'd see in Japan. Inside smelled like oak leaves in the autumn air. There was one lonely window at the end of the room while everything was black. His bed was a small mat.

He walked in and shut the door; not before bowing to his fellow Foot Clan member. The ninja bowed back and left. Leo took of his belt and katana straps.

Slowly after, he set down his beloved ninjato blades carefully as he removed his wrappings, then his mask. His identity.

He felt so cold... So numb. He didn't even feel any emotions, though, however tears starting to fill his eyes, sliding down his cheeks as he sat down on the map, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. Why was this happening? It was all his fault.

It always was, wasn't it? The rat had even pointed it out so many times. His blood boiled at the mere thought of the rat who he once believed cared about him and he looked up too. However, that was no more. He felt nothing for that pathetic small family of mutants. He snapped out of it, feeling two pair of eyes on him. They were a glowing icy blue in the corner of the room. Similar to his.

"Show yourself." Leo spat coldly as the black shadowed figure walked towards him. It was the shape of a wolf.. Though much bigger than your average wolf. She came up to Leo's chest and was taller when standing on her hind legs.

She had long, soft black fur that smelled like roses.. Leo's favorite flower. Her ears were pinned back, kind of like a devil's ears would go with a sharp point.

Her claws were three inches long that connected with her paws, while her teeth were pure ivory, two inches with not a single mark of yellow. She had a black nose with pink paw pads. "Hello, Leonardo." She greeted. Her voice was smooth and fierce.

"You are my master as I am your guardian. I will be with you for your lifetime now." She said as she sat back on her haunches. "How do I know you won't betray me like the.. _Rat_?" Leo hissed. "Because, if anyone harms you, I will rip off their heads. We will get your vengeance on the rat and his followers.." She said pressing her head against Leo's arm. Leo smiled as he already felt a close bond with this wolf.

He lay down, resting his arm on her side as he fell asleep quickly due from the night's adventure. She watched over him, making sure nothing happened..

* * *

**Alright. So there's that. I might be making this a picture comic.. Still deciding. But this was a fanfiction I wanted to write and draw for such a long time.. So here it is. Hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Btw, I changed the first, so go read that please to understand chapter 2. Also, thank you all for your kind reassuring reviews. They mean more to me than you think.**

**Betrayed - Chapter 2**

* * *

Slowly the next day, Leo woke up startled. He had hoped this was all a very bad messed up dream, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't. He noticed the black pelted wolf was still here.. He would have to ask her for her name. All his gear was gone.. He quickly got up, waking up the wolf.

"Leonardo, calm down. You will be given new stuff for your training assessment today." She said gently as she stood on her paws.

Leo wasn't so certain, but he somehow knew he could trust her. He nodded as he walked to the door of his small room, opening it. Outside was a Foot Ninja, waiting to lead him to his Master. Leo followed silently, keeping his footsteps small; almost like he wasn't even there.

"Ah, Leonardo. Are you ready for your training assessment?" Shredder said, unusually calm. Leo nodded and got on his knees, bowing before the Shredder. He flinched when something was thrown right next to his head. He quickly looked up seeing the new gear.. There was a black mask; the ends of the mask was a very dark, crimson red. Hesitantly, he tied the new torn up mask around his head. It made his light, leaf green skin look lighter.

He grabbed his new belt and ninjato straps and holders. He put them on as well. His ninjato blades had black handles, while the finishing thing was his dark, crimson wraps that replaced his old peach ones. He was handed armor to protect his knees that had the red Foot symbol.

The ones for his arms and hands had the symbol as well. He blinked as he stood straight up, looking at his Master.

"Good. Now, let us begin." He said darkly as he stood up and stepped towards Leonardo. "You will no longer be Leonardo. That name is long forgotten. You will be known as Eclipse." Shredder finished as he then started the exercise.

Not ready for the blow, Eclipse's muzzle started to throb in pain from the punch he had received as he quickly leaped back to avoid the next attack from his Master.

Shredder had retracted his blades and started to attack Eclipse. Eclipse gritted his teeth as Shredder's blades connected with his right eye, making to deep lines going down and two going across the top. He hissed out in pain as he grabbed his face.. Blood pooled down, dripping in his eye as he closed it tight, continuing the fight. He flipped back as he landed gracefully on his feet and threw a punch to the Shredder's jaw.

Shredder was forced back as he rubbed his jaw. "Very good, my child." He finished. "You have much training to do, but you have proved your worth." Shredder nodded to one of his Foot Ninja. "The Foot is your family. The ninjas are your _brothers_."

"Show him to his new room, Obscuration." Shredder said as he turned and sat back down in his throne.

Obscuration nodded and turned looking at Eclipse. "Come, Eclipse." She said kindly, her icy eyes shining as she started to walk out of the room. Eclipse's right eye was still squeezed shut as he gritted his teeth in pain. He had been given a spare mask when Shredder ripped his.

After a few minutes, Obscuration stopped and nodded to the door. It had the same beautiful markings as the other one did. It was also a paper sliding door.

Inside was red and black painted walls, the floor being a soft black carpet. Inside connected another room-a bathroom. It was nicely cleaned with black granite titles, sink, and bath/shower. The towels and shower were red. Eclipse whistled at how nice it was and looked at Obscuration. "Where do you rest, Ation?" He asked, using a shorter version of her name. She didn't mind. "I sleep in the corner where that bundle of sheets are." She said with a smirk.

Eclipse walked into the bathroom where he started to clean up his burning face. He opened his right eye as he saw the deep cuts that would become scars probably. He walked out and sat down on his bed, careful of his face. Obscuration padded out of the bathroom and walked up to him with a bundle of wraps.

"Wrap up your eye, Clippy." She said gently. Eclipse nodded and smiled at his own nickname that she had made for him.

He wrapped up his right side of his face tightly, as he closed his right eye, going over it with the bandages. Once done, he sighed and lied down, staring at the ceiling. His bed was black silky sheets. Obscuration leaped onto his bed and curled up at the end, breathing quietly.

He closed his eye, inhaling sharply. The pain on the right part of his face bothered him more than he let on. He turned on his side, getting off of his sword holders.

* * *

Splinter had returned with a strange girl who looked majorly depressed. Raph looked upset when he saw her and no Leonardo. "Where is Leo, father?" He asked. His emerald green eyes stared at the girl a little while longer. "He.. Joined the Foot." Splinter said quickly.

"WHAT!" Came three loud responses as they all stood up. "And you let him just walk out!?" Donnie cried out, hugging Mikey who was starting to tear up.

The lair grew silent with only Mikey's muffled small sobs.. "Leo couldn't have ditched us.." He whispered.

* * *

**Why would you do that Splinter? :( Please leave your reviews and tell me what you think so far. I'm excited to get started on this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait.. Thank you all for your very kind reviews.. Yes, I know I kinda made splinter a jerk, but I assure you, he will be the Splinter we all know and love. ;D**

**Betrayed - Chapter 3**

* * *

Splinter had been in his room for hours on end, feeling all the pain that he had caused his eldest.. He tried to cling onto the thought that he did it for Miwa, but somehow, it wasn't helping at all to ease his grief.. He knew his sons had forgiven him, but they were still trying to move on as well. Miwa had grown use to the thought of a different lifestyle. One where she was accepted into.

It took a while for the three remaining turtles to get used to the idea of having a sister to re- to be in the family. Raph wouldn't ever say that Miwa replaced Leo.

Splinter knew how heart broken Leonardo must have been. The thought of it made tears slide gently down his cheeks. The elder sensei hadn't cried in years, yet, now he knew he couldn't take back what he had done. "It was for Miwa." He whispered.

He got up, walking out of his room, eventually meeting up with his three sons and daughter.

"Morning my sons and daughter. Shall we begin your morning training once more?" He asked in a serious tone, knowing that Leo had always been with them to train. Raph looked away, his emerald eyes showing hurt. Donnie only looked at his hands, fiddling with a pencil, drawing out sketches for his new invention.

Mikey had a hard time through it as well. Leo had been the one who protected him from an angry Raph or Donnie. Now, he could never have that.

He huffed out a sigh, his freckled cheeks bloating with air as he sucked in. Miwa remained silent as she quietly ate her meal. Somehow, they had managed to find two boxes of rice. Miwa had thought it to be a good idea instead of eating pizza all the time.

"Hmm. We will wait longer. Until you are all ready to start your training, I will allow no up top missions or patrols." He said gently, his large ears pinned back.

"WHAT. But sensei, you can't expect us to be sitting down here on our a-butts." Raph quickly corrected, knowing Leo usually always did. He shifted in his seat, sighing, emotions running through him like a car wreck. "I, I will be in the sewers for a little while." He mutters, getting up and walking out.

Donnie watched with silent red eyes, getting up himself and bowing to his sensei, before grabbing some food and heading into his lab. He usually doesn't exit it til midnight. Mikey watched with his sad, baby blue eyes. Suddenly an idea popped up in his brain. "Hey, Miwa, wanna play some video games?" He asked in an excited voice. Miwa looked up, her amber eyes watching Mikey. "Ehhhhh, sure. Why not.." She said, finishing up and cleaning her bowl. Master Splinter watched, a small smile on his face as he dipped his head. "I will be in my deep meditation." And with that, he left the room, leaving Mikey and Miwa to their video games.

* * *

Eclipse woke up, stretching his legs and arms, trying to do so with his back.. But being a turtle sometimes has its downs. He lets out a yawn, looking at the time. His morning training was at 4:00 A.M. sharp. If he was late, he would get beatings from his master.

He had mixed feelings about his master. At times it felt like Shredder was his father, but it also felt like other times all Eclipse is, is a slave or pet.

He didn't feel any sadness, grief, nor anything.

Emotions made him weak. He couldn't be weak. He had earned himself a new title. A new life. He snapped out of his thought hearing Obscuration waking up. "Morning Eclipse. Did you sleep well?" Came her fierce voice. He had grown used to hearing it, for the past month he has been with her. Their bond had become stronger. "It was well, Ation." He said, getting his gear on. His midnight eyes stopped, looking at his mask. He threw it on the floor, leaving his leafy green face bare.

He walked out, his ninjato blades strapped to his back, Obscuration following closely behind. They entered Shredder's throne room, Eclipse's eyes looking to his master as he bowed. He remained silent. "Eclipse. We will start your new training. Pain intolerance." He said, his voice ominous. Eclipse nodded, a lump building in his throat. "Ye-Yes master." He says strongly. "You do not stutter. You know how to speak." Shredder growled in a low tone. "Your training begins now." Shredder said as the door opened revealing his brothers (Foot Ninjas) walked in. "Come Eclipse." They said turning, leading him into a dark room. A cell made purposely for this reason. "Take off your gear. In a real situation like this, you will have no gear, as your captors would have taken it."

Eclipse nodded, taking off his gear and setting it in a cupboard in the room, a Foot Ninja locking it. "Now fight us. You must develop your skills with not just your ninjatos, but other things around you. Remember Ototo (brother), Master will give you a gift for completing this." With that, they got in a fighting stance.

Eclipse gritted his teeth, his fist curling up in tight balls. He threw a punch straight for one of them, hitting him against the wall. The Foot Ninja quickly got up from the wall, pulling out his blades, the others doing the same. Leo focused on their weapons as he turned, disarming one with a round house kicked to the wrist. The Foot Ninja hissed in pain, turning to retreat.

Eclipse then was hit with blinding powder, his eyes shutting tight, his scars visible as day. Two lines went straight down his eye, while another two went across. He turned to try to hit one of them, only to get pushed on his chest. On the back of his shell was a red foot symbol, with little drops dripping down to resemble blood. The Shredder had requested it himself. Eclipse was knocked out within minutes, the Foot Ninja chaining him up.

* * *

Raph had gone against his father's wishes, heading towards the surface. He needed some air, his chest was aching. Swiftly climbing a high building, he shut his eyes, feeling the wind blow against him, moving his mask's ends. He sits at the end of the building, hugging his knees as the moon shone above in the sky.

This also revealed the many millions of beautiful, tiny sparkling stars. He sighed. He knew that Leo had joined the Foot months ago. It hurt to think about it.

Leo had chose the enemy over his own brothers. Raph had never taken Leo for that type of person. "We'll get you back, Oniichan." Raph whispered. Inhaling sharply as the cool breeze hit against his dark green skin.

* * *

**I did it! Whoop. Finished a chapter. So sorry about the long wait. I have been super busy with school and all, so I haven't had as much time as I would like to update my stories. I really appreciate all of your kind words you guys leave me. It makes me want to keep writing and continue my stories. So anyways, hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. So, it's been a while since I have updated this story. So here's the next chapter, if anyone still even reads this.**

* * *

Things started slowly falling apart at the lair. Everyone missed Leo, and it didn't help that Miwa blamed herself for his disappearance. She knew about her father making a trade with the Shredder; Leonardo for her. Simple trade. But it made everyone's lives fall apart.

While she had grown closer to her father and brothers, she sometimes couldn't help but think they thought it was her fault.

Deep in thought, she ran into Raph who looked up. "Watch it!" He snapped, a little moody. She snapped out of her thoughts and look up at him. Her amber eyes looking into Raph's intense emerald. "S-sorry Raph. Guess I was just lost in thought." She says, turning around. "You're fine." He grunted, going back to whatever it is that he was doing. Miwa walked into Donnie's lab, sitting on the table.

"Donatello, I need to tell you something. But, please, keep it to yourself?" She asks, giving him an almost pleading look. Donnie looked up, surprised.

"Uh, sure?" He says, turning towards her, giving her his full attention.

"The night.." She took a deep breath. "The night Leo joined the Foot, it wasn't his choice. He was forced into it. Splinter traded.. Leo for me." He whispers, salty tears falling down her cheeks. Donnie looked shocked for a moment, then hurt. "Master Splinter did this?" He said quietly. Miwa nodded, a look of pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Donnie. Please don't hate me." She said as more tears fell. Donnie was at her side in an instant, hugging her. "Shh. I could never hate you, Miwa. Thank you for trusting me with this information. We'll get him back. Don't worry. I promise you." He says soothingly, holding her tight as she cried onto his shoulder. "Thank you." Was all she could manage to say.

Raph stood at the door, pale. "Why didn't you tell us this before!" He hissed at Miwa, walking into the lab. "Back off, Raph. It wasn't her choice, or fault." Donnie said, glaring at his hot headed older brother.

"You're backing her up, Donnie? Leo's our brother!" Raph growled. "Miwa is our sister!" Donnie snapped, frustrated with Raph's temper.

Raph slammed the door shut, running into Mikey. "Move Mikey!" He yelled. "Hey bro- Chill, dude!" Mikey said, trying to figure out why Raph was being so rude. "Don't tell me to chill Mikey! I'm going topside!" He said, running out the lair. "Splinter said not too!" Mikey tried to argue, but soon gave up knowing Raph wouldn't care anyway. He sighed and walked into the lab. "Hey D, why is Raph acting up?" Mikey asks.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I was full of mixed emotions. I didn't mean to yell at Donnie, Miwa, and Mikey. I just didn't know how to react. I guess if I had to be angry at anyone, it would be Splinter. How could he trade Leo like that? Things have been quiet lately without him. I have no one to one up me in training. Usually Leo always won, and it would make me pissed and agitated. I was just like that.

But I would rather that then this current situation. Anything over this.

I sat on the edge of the roof, watching the city lights below. My eyes watered, furiously, I wiped them away. But unfortunately, I couldn't rid of them. I finally cracked. I had been so strong, and I was doing as well as I could without Leo, but I couldn't help it. I needed him. We all needed him.

I heard a noise behind me, and I instantly was on my feet, my sais in hand, wiping away the tears.

"Who's there!" I yelled, looking around.

Then there was a laugh.

* * *

Eclipse's P.O.V.

Master sent me out in the city after training to get the Purple Dragons to pay their debt. On my way there, I saw a green turtle, just like me. I figured that he was nothing like me, but I got the feeling that I used to know him. When I was sent to the Foot, they wiped my mind, only leaving memories of the rat. He traded me. I don't even remember my old family.

I hid behind in the shadows, watching the turtle. I was cautious, but more curious than so. He seemed to be crying, about what? I wondered.

Master told me to report anything like this, so I let him know through my com. "Bring him to me." Was his reply. I shrugged and let out a laugh, this was gonna be fun. My first actual fight out in the night.

The turtle was instantly up, alarmed. "Who's there!" Was all he said. Before he could do anything else, I stepped out of the shadows, my black bandanna swaying behind me.

My midnight eyes glared into his emerald. "_L-Leo?_" He said, looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Who the hell is Leo?" I growled, pulling out my ninjato blades. Obscuration had followed me, but she was in the shadows. I roll my eyes. "Ation, you don't have to hide." I say, glancing back before turning back to the turtle.

She stepped out, her black coat glistening in the night. Her yellow eyes scanned the turtle. "Master wants you to return him alive. New orders." She says.

"But that's no fun.." I sight. Ation just shrugged. "I know, but at least you can beat him up." She says with a large grin. I smile and nod. "Leo, don't do this!" The turtle yelled, giving me a strange look. "Please!" He begged.

I gave him an annoyed look. "I don't know who the hell, Leo is, but I'm Eclipse. You won't be calling me Leo at the end of the night." I say. I run at him, leaping over and swiping his feet out from under him. He doesn't move. "Fight, coward!" I hiss. He just gives me a pained look. "I won't fight you. You are my brother." This made my blood boil as I kicked his face. He fell to the floor, barely making an attempt to stand back up.

"I am NOT YOUR BROTHER!" I spat harshly, kicking him down by the shell. He made a pained grunt. I sigh. "This is a boring fight, Ation." I knock the turtle out, seeing as he won't fight back.

"Oh well, Clippy. Let's just take him back to master." She says giving me an reassuring nod. I smile at her and pet her head. "Thanks, Ation. I can always count on you." I walk to the turtle's limp body, and lift him up on to my shoulder. "Looks like we'll have to collect payment from the Purple Dragons tomorrow night." I say pissed. "Master's not gonna like this." I mutter, turning around.

Obscuration followed me closely behind as we made our way back home.

* * *

**Bam. Three updates in one day!? I'm on a role guys! (is way to over excited) Hope you are all as excited as I am! Anyways, drop a review and tell me what you think? I'll give you some tea and cookies?**

**Find out what happens to Raph in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, so my fever has gotten worse, which means I have a whole day of doing nothing, so I plan on updating more chapters to these stories.**

* * *

Raph woke up with an aching headache. _Where am I?_ He thought, slowly letting his eyes adjust to the semi-darkness. The only light was a torch that was at the end of the cell block. "Wait.. Leo!?" He said standing up, maybe a bit too fast as black dots danced his vision for a moment. "Shit.." He muttered, grabbing his head. He assume he had a concussion from Le-Err Eclipse's hit. What has Shredder done to his brother.

He checked his belt to see what he still had, but found nothing. They had taken his mask, belt, and everything he had within it, including his shell cell. Master Splinter would surely punish him.. If he ever got out.

Which was a big IF. Deep down, Raph knew Leo would be able to outsmart him in battle, which was his fear.

He didn't want to fight his older brother. The same older brother who took care of them when they were hurt, sick, or scared. He refused to leave their sides, even with Master Splinter telling him he needed to rest. That's just how Leo was. Raph sighed, sitting down against the wall.

He put his head down on his bare knees. Surely they did something to his mind, right?

_Flashback_

_Eclipse walked into the throne room, bowing down to his master. "You called, master?" He asks, looking up with his midnight eyes. "Yes, my child. You can only go so far before your past life will creep back up on you. Don't you deny it." He said coldly. "So we're going to change that. Right now." Shredder said, getting off his chair and knocking Eclipse out before he had the chance to protest._

_When he woke back up, he was tied down to a table, needles surround his head. 'No, no, no' He thought silently. His last thought was his brothers. 'I'm sorry'_

_Then the pain came. Electricity flowed through his brain, making him scream in pain, struggling to escape this torture. His screams could only be described as bloodcurdling. Not that this would make Shredder stop. Shredder didn't care about the pain. He just wanted his pupil to be strong as ever._

_Eclipse soon blacked out, to wake up in his bedroom, Obscuration by his side. He tried to stand up, but his head was hurting like never before. He cried out._

_"Hush, Eclipse. You will be okay. I promise." She said rubbing her head against Eclipse's arm. Leo couldn't help but feel something was taken from him. "Ation, what happened?" He asked, his eyes wide with panic. Obscuration looked like she felt bad for a moment, before looking up. "You hit your head during a training session. What do you remember, Clippy?" She asks, her voice soothing his racing heart. "I-I don't know. All I remember is the rat." He spat the word with so much venom laced on it for his hate towards the rat. "I want revenge." Eclipse says, standing up. He grabbed his throbbing head, trying to shake the pain off._

_"Revenge you shall have." Came Obscuration's gruff reply._

* * *

Eclipse's P.O.V.

I had brought the turtle back, placing him in a cell. Shortly after, I headed towards my master, to bring him the news. I've heard from the other ninjas that this feat has never been accomplished, even by the Shredder himself! I'd be a liar if I said it didn't make me feel proud." I opened the door to his throne room.

"Ah, Eclipse. Come. Have you any news about your mission?" He asks, looking ominously at me. I walked forward and knelt. Usual procedures.

"Sir, I brought the turtle. The Purple Dragons are victorious.. For tonight. I didn't have time to collect the cash." I say, my voice cold. "You should've gotten it done! I trained you better than this Eclipse!" He spat. "I won't fail you again." I manage to say without stuttering. "You will go check on the turtle and report back to me. After that, you will go to the Purple Dragons and get my damn money!" He hissed, slapping my face. I grunted as I fell to the ground. "Find the rest of the turtles as well. And bring, the rat." He finished silently, looking at me with demanding eyes. I only nod and walked out, sort of fast.

I slip through all the halls, passing ninjas who give me a nod, as I do the same in return.

Finally reaching the cell block, I see the turtle leaned against the wall, his head place against his knees. He looked to be, sad? "Why so sad, turtle?" I say, no anger in my tone. Just curiosity. Comfort is not really my department, but maybe I can get him to tell me where the rest of them are staying.

He jerked up, his emerald orbs glaring at me. "You're not Leo!" He yelled turning away. I stared at him for a moment. "Of course I'm not, you fool." I spat, sitting on a chair that was in front of the lock cell door.

For some reason, something about this turtle reminds me of what I used to have. But wait, Shredder took me in when the turtle's father traded me. "Why did your master trade me?" I hissed, returning the same glare he gave me. "To get his daughter. I tried to stop it, please understand! I know somewhere in you, there's still Leonardo Hamato. You're favorite color is blue, your passion is training, you devote yourself to your family! Please, Leo!" He said, sounding.. Desperate? I turned my head away. "Enough turtle. Give me your name so I can leave." I say darkly, turning away. "Raphael." He says in a whisper before returning to his previous position I had found him in. I got up and walked out, slamming the door behind me. This was surely going to be a long day.

I stretch my sore limbs, my cheek still burning where the Shredder had slapped me. I walked out of home, into the night air, though it wouldn't be for long. The sun was starting to peak above the sky. I grumbled something under my breath, standing on a rooftop.

Time to find the Purple Dragons.

* * *

**Here you go! Enjoy! ^-^ I'm gonna go lay down because my fever got higher, so chow everyone, have a good day/night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So last week was a bust. I was sick and couldn't really even type up a chapter. But, I have the weekend to myself, so I will post a new chapter to this story. Thank you for your kind reviews, it's really awesome to know people actually like the stories I make. There is some swearing in this chapter, so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Eclipse flinched as the sun rose above a little, declaring dawn. He sighed as he headed up to the rooftops, scanning his surroundings. He jumped down reaching the PD's hangout, or whatever they called it. A PD walked up to him, glaring. "Here to collect the payment, Foot pet?" He said, looking Eclipse up and down. He didn't look like much of a threat. So the PD decided to toy with Eclipse. Eclipse only grunted in response.

"Don't talk much, do ya?" The kid, seemed to be barely twenty said nodding to some of his friends. Eclipse rolled his eyes. "They payment." He growled, his jaw clenching.

"Oh, yeah, right." He said with a smirk. "Look kid, give me the fucking payment else you won't like what happens next." Eclipse spat, folding his arms waiting for the money. The kid only took it as a joke.

"Ooooh. That sounded scary." He laughed, a few of his friends joining. "Dammit." Eclipse muttered under his breath before grabbing the kid by the throat and pinning him against the wall. "I said give. Me. The. Fucking. Money!" Leo hissed into the runt's ear. "Y-Yeah, okay. Guys get the money!" He gasped, his hands trying to pry Eclipse's away. A bag was dropped next to the turtle. Eclipse used his foot to see if the money was in there. Still holding the kid up, he used another hand to grab a wad of cash.

Examining it to make sure it's not fake. He nodded. "Pleasure doing business." Eclipse smiled before snapping the PD's neck. He cracked his neck and leaned down grabbing the bag.

The PD's body fell limply to the ground. "You're gonna pay for that!" One of the friends yelled. Eclipse let out a crude chuckle. "How 'bout we schedule this play date your next payment due." He said emotionless, throwing a egg full of black powder for his cover to be hidden. He climbed the building, seeing the PDs looking around for him. He thew the black bag over his shoulder, heading towards the lair.

His grin widened seeing purple and orange cladded turtles on the rooftops. _Searching for their brother._ He thought.

He jumped down, landing with a quiet thud.

"Looking for your brother?" Eclipse said, no venom in his tone. Donnie turned, his red eyes widening. "L-Leo?" "Why the hell do you all call me that? I'm Eclipse. Not Leo." He spat, throwing a knife at Donnie. Donnie didn't have time to react as it pierced his thigh. He grabbed his thigh instantly crying out in pain. Mikey's baby blues were wide. "D!" "I-I'm okay Mikey." He said through gritted teeth.

Mikey turned to Eclipse. "You're still Leo, dude! Remember!" He cried in a pleading tone, like his brother Raphael.

"Enough turtle. I'm tired and want to take this home." Eclipse fake yawned, his eyes looking at the bag on his shoulder. He dropped it to the ground, and with speed kicked Mikey's head, knocking the turtle to the ground. Donnie yelled his name, but followed after his younger brother's lead.

"Well. This was easy." Eclipse muttered. "Ation, I'm gonna need some help." He called. The wolf instantly stepped out of the shadows, well, what she could in the daylight.

"Really, you need to stop following me." Eclipse smirked at her. "Well, times like these, _you_ need my help." She laughed, her large form picking up Donnie. Eclipse threw the bag back over his shoulder and carried the orange one.

* * *

Eclipse entered the throne room, throwing the bag below Shredder's feet. "Excellent. Any sign of the turtles?" He said, no malice in his voice. Eclipse nodded. "In the dungeon. The rat will come looking for them. From there we corner him." Eclipse says, glancing behind him.

"Good. Good. Go check on the turtle's."

"Very well, master." Eclipse respectfully bowed and turned, walking out.

* * *

"Hello turtles." Eclipse greeted, seeing as the three were all awake in their cells. Putting them together in one cell sounded like a stupid thought. Eclipse had bandaged Donnie's wound, telling himself he didn't want the turtle to bleed out. But deep down, he thought differently. He shrugged it off.

Only silence met his ears. "Oh, come on, don't want to play?" He asked, pulling a chair up to the three cells and sitting.

"Your father will come looking for you, yes?" Eclipse said, his tone low. Raph looked up, his emerald eyes giving the best glare he could muster up. Eclipse only snorted. "Well, then." He turned to leave before the purple clad turtle spoke up.

"Err, thanks for wrapping the wound _you _caused." He muttered. Eclipse smiled. "Couldn't have you bleeding out, now could I." Eclipse replies, more as a statement. Donnie scoffed, turning his head away. "What did they do to you?"

The orange one whispered. "Nothing." Eclipse said with no emotions. Surprised Mikey looked up.

"Ya know, you used to be our big brother, Leonardo Hamato. You still are. You would always sit with me and night, and wait patiently for me to fall asleep, tucking me in because I would get nightmares. You always looked after us and pulled Donnie out of his lab when it got late so he could go to bed. You sparred with Raph. How could you forget that!?" Mikey half yelled, tears filling his baby blues.

Eclipse stood in silence, thinking this over. "I do not recall of any of that in my memories." He says, glancing sideways. "Because Shredder probably wiped your mind!" Raph spat, furious at Shredder.

Eclipse only quirked an eyebrow. _Could this be true? I look just like them. I remember the rat.. I just.._ "Ugh." He growled at himself turning. "Until next time, turtles." He said, shutting the door behind him.

This was going to be a long week. He sighed.

* * *

**I hope it was okay. Drop a review and tell me what you think so far. Oh and just in case, the only reason they went down without a fight was because they didn't want to fight Leo. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry about this long wait. My laptop broke down from a virus and I have been waiting to get it fixed. Since I am no longer on a laptop, it will be difficult for me to reply to your reviews. I do however, look at them, and thank you so much for leaving them. It makes me happy to know your opinions on my writing. Alright, let's get started then.**

**Disclaimer: Guys, we've gone over this. I don't own the TMNT, as my therapist says.**

**Warnings: Swearing, torture**

* * *

Eclipse's mind kept running back over what the orange and red clad turtles, Raphael and Michelangelo had told him. His black wrapped hands punched the wall out of anger and frustration. _"Probably because the Shredder wiped your mind!" _

_"You were our big brother, you still are." _He took a deep breath, feeling a pair of eyes glancing at him. He turned to see Ation, looking at him with a sympathetic glance.

"They're tricking you, Clippy. Even you wouldn't be so stupid to believe their words." Her rough, yet gentle voice rang out, filling the silence. Eclipse sighed and let himself slide to the floor using the wall. "I just.. These turtles.. Why are the so familiar, but not be?"

He mutters, rubbing his tired midnight colored eyes. "Eclipse, you were taken in by Master. You have a family here. All these turtles mean nothing." She soothed, lying down next to the weary turtle. Leo inhaled and exhaled sharply. "I need to report back to Master." He mutters, standing slowly.

Giving Obscuration's head a soft pet, he walked to the dreaded place; the Throne Room. The doors echoed throughout the hallow walls, silent footsteps heard. Eclipse knelt below his Master's chair. "Well?" Came the sharp tone of the Shredder.

"There is no sign of the rat, Master." Eclipse concluded, lowering his head. "YOU PROMISED ME THE RAT WILL COME!" He yelled, his fist hitting the side of his chair. "He will." Eclipse replied weakly, gulping quietly. Shredder stood up, glaring at the young leaf green turtle. He punched Eclipse's jaw, making the turtle fall flat on his shell.

"Seems your last torture was long over due. Take him away. Eclipse's eyes widened, "NO! THE RAT IS GOING TO ARRIVE!" He yelled back, desperate. His jaw already was forming a bruise. Foot ninja walked in a dragged him out, to the _room_. Shackles were put on his wrists, ankles, and neck. He tried to break out, thrashing his head. A new person walked in. Just the look on his face made Leo cringe and chills take over his cold body. "My, my, you've been a naughty pet." His stoic, sickening voice reaching Leo's ears. The man lowered to one knee in front of Leo, lifting his chin.

"You're a quiet one.. This just won't do. Now tell me, what is your name?" He asked, his finger pressing harshly against Eclipse's bruised jaw. Eclipse hissed, clenching his jaw. "Go to hell, asshole!" He growled, spitting on the man's face. The man's vein bulged in anger as he calmly wiped the spit out of his face and eyes. "Straight to the point then.

You really shouldn't have done that. Bring her in!" He yelled.

Eclipse was about to ask who when the familiar grey (Yes, I know Obscuration's pelt was black, but I changed it. Bear with me, ok)? pelt of Ation. "No, no, no.. LET HER GO YOU SICK BASTARD!" He screamed, his orbs widening and looking glossy from tears forming.

They threw her body roughly to the ground, blood dripping from her chin. Her yellow eyes slightly opened, but no much. "Ation, no! You're gonna be okay, mkay?" He whispered, barely able to reach her limp form.

"Clippy, you know as well as I, I don't have much luck in this situation." She mumbled, a small smile on her face. "I will always be with you.." She chokes out, her own blood choking her! "TURN HER TO THE SIDE! SHE'S CHOKING ON HER BLOOD!"

He yelled, pulling on the restraints. Silence. No more strained breaths from the still, grey body. Tears pooled down Eclipse's face. That was it. He quit fighting. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes. "Oh, we're not done yet." The man's voice said happily. Eclipse's midnight pigmented orbs opened, anger flashing through them, his pupils only slits. "I will kill you.

You will suffer how _she _did."He spat back, so dark, that it even gave the man chills. "Sure thing, buddy. Now.." He said, picking up a knife. "Where to begin.."

* * *

Hours. Hours of agony, white hot searing pain and screams. Sweat rolled down the sickly looking turtle's face, blood dripping slightly down his chin. He could tell for sure, either his collarbone or arm was broken. It was hard to make out because well..

Everything hurt. He could feel, smell, and hear the splash of his own blood underneath his feet.

He gagged slightly, already having thrown up everything in the previous hour. Now he was reduced to dry heaving.

His ribs hurt, either bruised or broken, he couldn't tell. His head was lowered. The man had literally used every. Single.

Torture method. He cringed at the wet bucket of water next to him, shivering at the sight of the rag. The man walked in, eating a fucking sandwitch!

"This concludes our business. Nice doing it." He laughed and left. Foot ninja unhooked him, dragging him to the dungeon. They made sure to wrap up his wounds so they wouldn't get infected. _How generous_. He thought blandly. He could vaguely hear the call of his name. That's when he passed out, the throbbing pain too much to bear right now.

* * *

**So, I know it looks short from how I wrote it, but I promise there's at least 1,000 words in it. Let me know what you think.. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm back with the next chapter! Tell me how you like it, mkays? Also, thank you to those who left what they thought in the reviews. Now, enough of me, get reading. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the TMNT. (sighs sadly)**

**Warnings: Swearing, hints of depression, blood, fluff**

* * *

**Raph's P.O.V.**

I had been sitting in my cell, irritated. Donnie was trying to comfort Mikey, that was, until the doors opened and foot ninja were carrying a limp body into the room. Whoev-wait! That's Leo. My eyes widened in sudden realization and I stood up, fighting against my restraints. "LEO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!" I screamed, banging my fists against the cell.

I could feel the anger and adrenaline coursing through my veins. I could only imagine how Leo felt about all this. Being betrayed.. Twice. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut, trying to clear the water that I had suddenly noticed. I wanted Leo, I wanted my big brother again.

I let my body slide against the the wall, my chin hitting against my front shell limply. How would we get out of this situation..? Hell, where was master Splinter.

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

I had been silently crying.. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't. How could I be happy when my big brother was turned against me, and worst, he doesn't even remember me! Shredder had gone too far this time. I gritted my teeth sucking in a huge gulp of air. That's when the door opened.. Looking up, I saw foot ninja drag a body in.. No, no, no, no, god no.. That was Leo! I shuddered looking at his poor appearance.

They tortured my brother?! More salty tears fell from my dry, irritated eyes. I struggled against my restraints, hearing Raph do the same. After a while, I was the only one still trying to get to Leo. Even Raph had stopped.. "WHY ARE YOU DOING NOTHING?!" I managed to spit out, my voice scratchy and sore from the lack of water.

Raph only sulked more.

My cell was next to Leo's, which was good for me. Leo had passed out a while ago, which left me to keep watch over him.

It was weird, having the roles switched. Usually it was him watching over me, promising me over and over every night that he would be there. I slid my hand into his through the bars of the cell, pressing my forehead against the cool metal. I looked over to see Donnie had fell asleep, his recent wound in his thigh draining energy. At least Leo wrapped his wound up. Raph was hitting his head quietly against the wall.

_Flashback_

_We had all watched a horror movie one night, and even though it was a bit cheesy, it really scared me. Of course, I wouldn't let anyone know it did, but I shuddered nervously thinking about going to bed tonight. In the dark. Slowly Raph and Donnie had headed to bed, leaving me with Leo who just kindly smiled at me. Finally I took a deep breath and managed out a "Good night, Leo." to him._

_ "G'night baby bro." His calm, gentle voice reaching my ears. I walked upstairs, opening the door to my room, which was a mess. What can I say? I don't have the motivation right now to clean it._

_ Plugging in my small nightlight that Leo had gotten for me one year for my birthday, knowing I was afraid of the dark. He was always so understanding. I crept over to my bed, quickly getting into the covers. My baby blue eyes scanned the dark shapes around my room, my mind bringing me back to the movie. _

_Something moved out of the corner of my eye, and I let out a small cry. I quickly jumped off my bed, grabbing my teddy bear that Leo had also gotten me another year, and ran to said turtle's room. He always was a light sleeper. "Mikey, are you okay?" Came his sleep voice, his eyes blinking in the darkness. I shook my head, biting my bottom lip nervously. "Leo, that movie really scared me. Can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask, probably sounding like a baby. Leo didn't seem to mind as he scooted over and lifted up his blue covers for me to come get in. Without hesitation I got in, and lied my head down on one of his pillows. "Thank you Leo.. For not telling anyone about my fears." I whisper, closing my eyes. I had already sorta fallen asleep, barely hearing a, "Of course, Mikey." I could just imagine the small smile on his face._

_Another time, I had walked into the kitchen, seeing Leo literally holding a burning piece of toast. Panic set in as my eyes widened. "Leo, careful! You're going to burn yourself!" I half laughed, half serious. Leo threw the bed into the sink, turning the knob. He was panting while staring at the toast he tried to make. He grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry Mike. I probably should just stick to making tea, huh?" He joked. I laughed, and nodded. _

_"I'll make some breakfast." I say. He nodded with a goofy grin. That was one of the times he wasn't so serious._

End of flash back

A smile had made its way onto my face. Leo was the one I always went to with my problems. I imagine my other brothers did, because Leo was just so understanding and good with keeping secrets. I respected me. _He better remember us.._ I thought desperately.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

It was silent in the dark, gloomy dungeon. Donnie had woken up a while ago, feeling a bit better. Leo was still out, but they had all made sure he was okay and watching over him. To pass the time, the three brothers had started sharing their best memories all together or with Leo.

It made the place feel a little better, and not so depressing. Half of the time they were laughing over a funny story that someone had told. A low groan caught everyone's attention. Eclipse slowly blinked his midnight eyes open, his pupils merely slits. He let out a shaky cough, rubbing his bleary eyes. His torture memories instantly hit him. Ation! No.. He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the voices asking him questions. "SHUT UP, TURTLES!" He growled, his eyes burning with hidden rage and sadness. The room was instantly silent. The door opened, revealing the Shredder himself.

"Hello Eclipse. Sleep well?" He says, smirking underneath his mask. Eclipse could hear the three turtles start yelling at his master, but like him, Shredder blocked them out. "I'm not hear for you fools right now." He spat, turning back to Eclipse. "You _killed her_. YOU KILLED ATION!" He screamed out, momentarily forgetting about his injuries. Hissing in pain, he let his chin hit against his plastron, tiredly letting his eyes closed. He was starting to get flashes of memories, with the turtles. Unfortunately, Shredder seemed to pick pick up on this. "Seems it's time to wipe your mind again." He calmly stated. Eclipse's eyes widened in anger. "Hell no! Get someone else for your little pet." He snarled harshly. "Or, if you do not comply, how about we torture one of your _brothers_."

Then it hit him. Those three turtles WERE his brothers.

"NO! You will not harm anyone else because of me." Eclipse said quietly, "You can wipe me." "LEO, NO!" Mikey sobbed, Raph yelling the same, Donnie screaming a "LET HIM GO!" to the Shredder. "Very well. Grab him." Shredder called to the foot ninja behind him.

Next thing Eclipse knew, was that he was getting dragged. His body screamed in pain as he let out a groan. The voices of his baby brothers faded away as he was thrown into a familiar room. They sat him in the chair, tying him down.

This was going to hurt. Oh well, at least he saved his brothers from pain.

* * *

**Well, I hoped I made at least some more fluff and not so dark and twisted. I apologize for that, but you have to keep in mind, it will be a dark story. The end will be happier, whenever that will come, but I do promise that. Leave your reviews and tell me what you think. What's gonna happen to the boys? Guess you'll have to wait. Til next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god guys. I'm so sorry about not updating. I was planning to honestly, but I've been going through a really tough patch right now that I haven't gotten any motivation to do anything. Forgive me? *sighs exasperated* Have you guys seen the new movie?! I loveddd it!**

**Disclaimer: You guys, we've been over this. I will never own my baby boys. ;-;**

**Warnings: Swearing, **

* * *

It had been a month. An entire month. The Foot were keeping a low profile after the turtles had escaped.. Without their brother. Master Splinter had gotten to his sons, tending to their wounds with much help from Casey and April; Karai had been keeping her distance. Raphael had been beat pretty badly, but nothing he couldn't handle. Donatello had a few scrapes and a cut on his knee that required stitches, but other than that, he was okay.

They worried about Mikey. Yet he didn't have physical, Splinter feared about his mental wounds. He had missed his brother; hell, they all had. Mikey just wasn't laughing like he used to.. It was almost as if he was numb. Every night, though he would be embarrassed to admit so, he would sleep with one of them just to keep the nightmares at bay.

Everyone tried to coax him into talking about the horrible dreams, but he couldn't bring himself to do it without instantly breaking down; tears falling down his adorable freckled cheeks. The lair had become silent. Donnie would work himself til he passed out from exhaustion. If it weren't for April making sure he ate, Donnie would probably be near starved to death. Raph became more reckless.

Venturing upside carelessly taking down as many thugs and PD as possible. Even Casey was worried. Casey tried to go with Raph whenever the red cladded turtle left, but it was taking its weight on him. Karai, most days, wouldn't even be in the lair. No one knew were she went, nor would they dare to follow her. Master Splinter tried his best to still get his sons and daughter to train, but even they could see through his tired eyes. They knew he was getting old, and with the growing stress on the poor rat, he was bound to break soon. It hurt them all deeply, in their own ways. Some coping worse than others. It was a miracle they had even got out of Shredder's lair.

_Flashback_

_"Raph! Donnie! Mikey!" Came a careful whisper as the familiar blotch of red hair came into view. "April!" Donnie cried out with relief, his shaking form could be spotted within the darkness._

_"Shh, shh, I'll get you guys out. Casey and Master Splinter are waiting outside." She says in a low voice, unlocking their cells with a key they had stolen from the unsuspecting guard. "Where's Leo?" She said, her eyes glazed with hidden sadness. It was quiet for a moment before Raph replied. "T-They. They wiped his mind again, April. He doesn't remember us." His chin dropped back to the top of his plastron, the all too familiar saltiness falling down his face._

_April's heart broke for them. Everyone was affected._

_After successfully managing to get them out, she took them outside to the Battle shell, they had made their escape. With no Leonardo. Mikey had been upset they didn't even try to look for their older brother._

* * *

Eclipse shot an icy glare at a ninja, making the Foot soldier tremble out of nervousness. "What do you _mean_ they got _away_." His cold voice growled in an emotionless, empty sort of way. "T-They g-got-t a-a-away s-i-ir." He stuttered horribly, his face deathly pale underneath the dark cladded hood. Eclipse snarled something harshly under his breath, his muscles tensing with pent up fury. He swung a fist, hitting it inches away from the ninja's head; an indent created in the brick wall. At this point, the man had peed himself.

"_Go_. I want search parties out looking for them." Eclipse shouted, turning and walking down the hallway. His midnight glowing eyes stood out brightly from underneath his black, blood stained mask.

Great. His men screwed up and now he would have to tell master.

"Goddammit!" He hollered, clearly frustrated. Sliding his pale, leaf green hand down his face he made his way to the feared throne room, his footsteps not even heard. Shredder had literally beaten Eclipse into shape, forcing him to learn every single thing the Shredder himself knew. Tiger Claw was staring Eclipse down, but physically flinched at the dead, icy glare shot his way from the short turtle.

Eclipse knelt before the familiar throne, the tiles an actually soothing sight. "_What _is it?" Shredder spat impatiently. "One of the soldiers let the pests escape." Came the same tone used on the frightened soldier. To be honest, even the Shredder had been surprised at his pupil's behavior.

In fact, he was proud of Eclipse.

The clinking of metal could be heard as the Shredder stood up, his piercing gaze on the knelt turtle. "I WANT WHOEVER WAS ACCOUNTABLE KILLED! WE WERE SO CLOSE! ECLIPSE, I WANT YOU TO KILL WHOEVER LOST THEM!" Shredder roared, hitting stuff on the ground.

The stoic turtle only nodded, not even responding with so much as a flinch. "Very well master. I will bring you his head." Eclipse muttered, standing. All of Shredder's henchmen look practically pale, and sick. Eclipse only grinned coldly at them. "Would you like to _join_ him?" Eclipse spat at them, all shaking their heads, even Tiger Claw.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Kay. So this was a tad bit short, and I know a lot of people don't like how much angst and gore I use, but until later chapters, there won't be much fluff as this is showing the darker side of the Foot and Shredder. There will however, be cute, fluffy memories between the brothers and their old lives. Once again, sorry for the long wait..**

**Drop a review and tell what you think so far? Love you darlings**


End file.
